Quiero confesar mi amor
by Viola Fujino Shizuru
Summary: Kan'u Unchou es una guerrea de primera categoría con la única misión y vida de proteger por siempre y con su vida de ser necesario la vida de Ryuubi Gentoku... Pero un sentimiento aqueja su corazón encendido; un sentimiento que debe ser confesado... ¿Encontrará el modo de hacérselo saber finalmente? ONESHOT!


Academia Seito.

Inicio de las vacaciones de verano para todos los estudiantes. Toda la escuela estaba quedando más vacía conforme el día avanzaba, y el verano, con sus días de playa, romance y diversión sin parar venía a paso veloz. Pero por supuesto, no para todos es así. En un día normal, es común buscar a la líder de la escuela, Ryuubi Gentoku para asistir a sus entrenamientos al menos una vez desde temprano. Ya era una rutina a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Así como era normal que fuera Chouhi quien se encargara de esta tarea, y persiguiera a la hábil escapista por toda la escuela.

Pero mientras Kan'u tomaba un leve receso, su cabeza sol giraba en una cosa… Y era precisamente eso, en Gentoku. Cuando se suponía que meditaba, su cabeza se envolvía en pensamientos y deseos que nada tenían que ver con la paz espiritual. Y para cuando abrió los ojos para ver a su alrededor….

La peli negra dio un salto de sorpresa al encontrarse con su sensei viéndola fijamente y muy de cerca.

-Ah… ah… ¿Shuykiou-sensei?

-¿Cómo estuvo la meditación de esta mañana?

-… Eh… Bien…

-Mmm… me lo imagino… Así como el hecho que no detectaste mi presencia al acercarme a ti

-Bueno, es que estaba… realmente concentrada…- La joven se rascó el cuello

El anciano sonrió. Se puso de pie y miró a las afueras del templo.

-Pensándolo bien, todas hemos tenido días difíciles… En momentos así, es bueno tomar provecho de la situación y darle paz tanto a nuestra mente como a nuestros corazones ¿No crees?

-Si usted lo dice… -Kan'u agachó la cabeza pensativamente

-Por ejemplo, esconder un profundo sentimiento puede acabar con la paz espiritual que tratas de tener ahora

-¡Usted sabía…!- Kan'u lo miró fijamente

-Jejeje tómense el día, al menos una vez no puede tratarse todo de un entrenamiento

-Pero ella… Ahh… ella parece que aún no sabe completamente…

-Nunca l podrá saber, si tu no se lo dices- El anciano le dio una palmadita en el hombro –Y tú la conoces mejor que nadie, sabrás que hacer

Tan pronto llegó, el anciano desapareció.

Kan'u suspiró. Levantó la frente mirando hacia las afueras del templo con tal determinación que aun sin cambiarse su ropa corrió directamente hacia la zona de baños de chicas del edificio de la escuela. Y por supuesto, allá encontró a Gentoku leyendo un libro en el último cubículo.

-Ah, Kan-san… Pensé que serías Chou-san…

-Ehmm… Gentoku ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Es por el entrenamiento?- La castaña ladeó la cabeza

-No en verdad, es… es diferente…

-Ah… Pero Chou-san debe estar buscándome ahora, se va a enojar si sabe que estás viéndome sin avisarle

Sin hablar Kan'u la cargó en brazos, salieron por la ventana del baño y abandonaron las instalaciones de Seito Gakuen rápidamente. Se situaron al lado de una colina cercana a la escuela, justo detrás de un árbol que las cubría de la vista de los curiosos de la escuela.

-¿Kan-san, estás segura que está bien que hagas esto?

-No importa ahora… Gentoku yo… He querido decirte algo siempre

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué es?

-Bueno… Verás, desde hace mucho tiempo… -Las mejillas de la peli negra enrojecieron -… he querido decirte lo que siento por ti…

-¿En serio?... Bueno, puedes decirme ahora, Kan-san- Le sonrió mirándola

-Es que… cuando te veo… y cuando te veo, mi corazón se emociona… Gentoku, yo necesito que sepas que…

-Kan-san- Le interrumpió Gentoku -¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy?

Kan'u la miró anonadada, sorprendida, totalmente emocionada, sin poder articular palabra.

-Yo… yo… yo… ¡Claro que sí! Pero Gentoku… ¿Podemos ir solo nosotras dos?... Digo… Si Koumei se enterara…

-¿Quieres que seamos solo nosotras dos?

-¡Sí!- Asintió mirándola fijamente

-Bueno, si eso es lo que Kan-san quiere, entonces iremos solo nosotras dos

-Entonces… te parece si te busco en la entrada de la escuela a las… a las 3… ¿Vale?

-¡Bien! Te esperaré ahí, Kan-san

Las horas pasaron; Kan'u fue la primera en llegar a la entrada de la escuela, el punto de encuentro. Llevaba una falda corta color azul con un cinturón negro, un par de botas hasta media pierna y una camisa de mangas cortas color violeta.

Miraba hacia el suelo mientras practicaba en murmullos y discurso o diálogo. Gentoku se acercó, ella vestía un vestido de falda corta color verde limón y una pava o sombrero de sol color amarillo pastel.

-¿Kan-san?

Kan'u seguía murmurando muy ensimismada.

-Nee, Kan-san…

No había respuesta.

-¡Kan-san!

-¡Eh!- Kan'u la miró siendo sorprendida –Ah, Gentoku… tu…

Kan'u detalló su vestimenta mirándola con ojos embobados, le sonrió y asintió indicándole que comenzaran su marcha hacia donde sea que fueran.

-¿Adónde iremos hoy, Kan-san?

-Pues… bueno, adónde tú quieras…

-¿Ah sí?... Bueno… en ese caso… ¡Ah sí! Han abierto un café libre de lectura cerca del centro comercial

-Ah… -Suspiró un poco desanimada –Bueno, si ahí quieres ir tú…

Resignada, se encaminó con Gentoku al mencionado lugar. Aparte que no era el sitio adecuado para una confesión y la espera de una respuesta, seguían solas, por lo que el día no iba del todo tan mal. Al momento que entraron el lugar estaba un poco vacío, como era de esperarse de Gentoku, se adentró en los estantes buscando libros de su interés (o los que no hubiera leído aún), Kan'u la acompañó todo el camino.

Y en determinado punto, la ocasión fue perfecta; nadie al rededor, las dos solas en un punto recóndito de los estantes atestados de libros.

-Oye, Gentoku…

-¿Si, Kan-san?

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, por favor?

-Oh… claro

-Lo que te trataba de decir en la mañana… es sobre lo que siento, mis sentimientos por ti

-Te escucho, Kan-san- Le sonrió la castaña

-Gentoku, desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando te conocí… lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte ahora que… No sé cómo decírtelo, la cosa es que… Gentoku, yo a ti… yo te…

-¡Ah mira, es Shin-san!- Señaló Gentoku caminando en la dirección señalada

-Ahh… -Kan'u suspiró al verse interrumpida otra vez

Shiryuu se encontraba revisando unos libros en unos estantes un poco más delante de lo que ellas estaban, al momento que Gentoku se le acercó, obviamente sonrió. Kan'u vino detrás con una expresión desanimada.

-Buen día, maestro- Le saludó la chica sonriéndole

-¿Buscabas un libro hoy, Shin-san?

-Buscaba uno en particular, pero aún no lo encuentro

-Yo puedo ayudarte, traeré a una de las guías para que te oriente- Gentoku se marchó

-Ahh… hola Shiryuu- Saludó Kan'u en medio de un suspiro

-Algo te inquieta… ¿Tiene que ver con el maestro?

-… Tal vez, puede ser… -Suspiró cruzándose de brazos –Oye, si quieres te ayudo a buscar el libro que buscas, así ayudamos un poco la labor de Gentoku también

-¿Necesitas que regrese con prisa?

-Algo así

-Tomaré tu idea- La chica se apresuró a buscar en los estantes nuevamente

Kan'u se puso en la tarea con ella, pero finalmente la curiosidad le ganó.

-Oye, no es común verte a ti en una búsqueda tan exhaustiva de un libro… ¿Es algo especial?

-A decir verdad es un presente que planeaba darle al maestro

-¿A Gentoku?- Kan'u dejó de ver los libros -¿Por qué?

-No hay un motivo en particular, solo quiero darle un regalo ya que ha salido a vacaciones

-Shiryuu… no es posible que tú también…

-¿Qué pasa?- Shiryuu volteó en la dirección de Kan'u

-… Puede ser que tú también quieras mostrarle tus sentimientos a Gentoku…

-Lo que hace llorar el corazón, llenará el alma de mociones que opacarán las acciones; el maestro me lo ha dicho desde hace tiempo y he decidido que es momento que el maestro se entere

-No, eso no es posible, yo planeaba decírselo esta tarde, tú no lo harás antes que yo

-Es algo que debo terminar- Shiryuu tenía un libro en su mano

Kan'u se lo arrebató de tal manera que Shiryuu tropezó con un carrito de libros en el camino y las dos cayeron hasta lo más profundo del pasillo, Kan'u sobre ella, y como ambas usaban faldas suficientemente cortas, era una posición bastante comprometedora.

-No encontré a una guía, pero creo que puedo ayudarte si me dices el nombre del… libro… -Gentoku vio la escena sorprendida

-¡Gentoku, no es lo que parece, yo te lo explicaré!- Le dijo Kan'u

Las manos de Kan'u estaban sobre el pecho exuberante de Shiryuu mientras las manos de Shiryuu sostenían ambos pechos de Kan'u (solo que no por tocarlas, sino por poder ver lo que ocurría delante suyo) Y las faldas de ambas estaban levantadas, la pierna izquierda de Shiryuu metida entre las piernas de Kan'u.

-No lo sabía… era esto lo que me querías decir, Kan-san…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Tú y Shin-san tienen ese tipo de relación

-¡¿Ehh?!- Kan'u se sonrojó

-Lamento haber interrumpido… Lo siento mucho… -Gentoku hizo una reverencia y se retiró

-¡No, Gentoku, Shiryuu y yo no…!... Ahh… a quien quiero a es a ti, Gentoku

Luego de semejante conmoción las dos se incorporaron, se vieron entre si y soltaron un suspiro.

-¿Quieres que vaya por ella?- Preguntó Shiryuu

-Bien… Yo limpiaré el desorden…

-Nos veremos en Seito- Shiryuu se puso en pie y camino lejos de la escena

Kan'u soltó un suspiro más y comenzó a ordenar las cosas.

-Parece que estoy destinada a no poder decirle de mi amor a Gentoku… Ahh… Adiós a mi paz espiritual…


End file.
